


The Light Burning Our Eyes

by Onlymostydead



Series: Chosen Childhoods [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Forced Marriage, Minor Character Death, Pre-Calamity, Rhoam is awful, Self-Hatred, Zelda's Childhood, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Zelda spent as much time as she could with her, but these days she had to spent the great majority of her time in prayer to the Goddess. She knew she was supposed to pray for her power to awaken, but she prayed for her mother instead. All she wanted in the world was for her to get well.Someone people loved that much couldn't-Couldn't...





	The Light Burning Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and did a thing- took a surprisingly long time for me? I've been working on this since I published the last one.
> 
> Requests, especially holiday themed, are open!

"I wish you could be free, Little Bird." Zelda's mother whispered to her little child, not yet one, sitting in her lap. "You would fly as high as Death Mountain, and swoop as low as the Gerudo mines. You were not made for palaces, no. You were made for fresh air."

The Queen of Hyrule frowned, pausing as she bounced her little girl on her lap. She gazed out the window, out at the forests below. She herself was not of Royal blood, only having married into the kingdom because it would have been the gravest insult to deny the King.

"Somewhere, father south than the forest, is a land very different from the one you'll grow up with, little bird." She stroked her daughters head, the hair that stuck up every which way. "That land is a large desert, as far as the eye can see. The people there are beautiful, the weather warm, and..."

She shook her head. "My Urbosa will be able to visit you soon. She could have been your mother, you know. If things were different."

But they weren't. And her daughter would grow up to be the heir to a different throne, far away from her love. But she would teach her, tell her all about the far away lands. Zelda would learn everything there was to know about the places she used to live. 

"You'll see it all one day." She smiled, kissing her daughters head. "One day, you'll see it all."

***

Zelda couldn't sleep. Her mother, with her constant imagination and wonderful stories, had left her room earlier, an hour ago now. Scenes from her most recent story danced across her vision, bright colors and vivid scenes. Every story seemed full of strange plants and animals, people and their odd customs that her mother had taken part of.  
Living at the very edge of the Gerudo desert, in a town that mostly existed to serve travelers, she had met all sorts of interesting people. Zelda would love to see the places she talked about, one day. Being the crown Princess of Hyrule, recipient of the Goddess's power, she wasn't really allowed to travel very much. Only on official business... Or if her mother was able to convince her father of it.

Her mother had been speaking for weeks about taking her to the Gerudo desert with them when they went to secure the Gerudo/Hylian alliance. Her father couldn't go, being what the Gerudo call a 'voe,' or man. So, her mother would have to go in his place. And she might get to go along too.  
One of the main characters in most of her stories was the Gerudo chief, a tall, beautiful woman named Urbosa. She and her mother had been very close, before...

Zelda frowned. Her mother never quite told her what happened, but she always looked very sad. It bothered her, in a way. She hoped that she could meet this Urbosa, and ask her what had separated them. If possible, she wanted to make it so they were friends again.

Everyone needed friends, her mom most of all. They were both very lonely, up here in the castle. Sometimes it seemed all they had was each other for company.

Wondering if Urbosa would want to be her friend, Zelda finally drifted off to sleep.

***

As Zelda got older, her mother gained more of a connection with the Goddess. At first it had been a minimal thing: occasional dizziness, shortness of breath, and occasionally saying a word or two in a voice quite unlike her own. It scared Zelda. She wanted her mother to be, well, her mother - not the Goddess. And as the connection grew, her mother seemed to be getting... Sick.  
That was a mild way of putting it, really. She lay in bed most of the time, now; she was far too weak to stand. Her skin, which had been so tanned and freckled by the hot Gerudo sun, seemed pale. Her blonde hair seemed more limp and flat than normal. Never more than half open, her eyes were lazy and dark.

Zelda spent as much time as she could with her, but these days she had to spent the great majority of her time in prayer to the Goddess. She knew she was supposed to pray for her power to awaken, but she prayed for her mother instead. All she wanted in the world was for her to get well.

She was out by the Goddess statue now, kneeling in the grass beneath one of the castle garden's great trees. It was just beginning to get colder outside, the wind chilling her bare arms. There had been days that were worse recently, but Zelda paid no attention to the cold. All of her thoughts, her energy, went into her prayer to the Goddess. Eyes squeezed shut, her lips moved though she didn't say anything aloud. The wind whistled loud in her ears, making her shiver and shake.  
And yet, she had full confidence that her mother would get well. She always did, after all. Back when they were in Gerudo Town and she caught a rare disease, when Urbosa herself killed a Molduga to make the medicine they needed.

Urbosa really was close with her mother, still. She thought the only thing that could be keeping them separate was the distance, but when she asked her mother she only shook her head. Regardless, Urbosa really did love her.

Everyone loved her. She would talk to the guards about their families, and the knights about the growing chill in the air. Nearly everyone in Gerudo Town knew her name, and she knew their's. Someone people loved that much couldn't- 

Couldn't...

"Princess Zelda!" Loud footsteps, a soldier's by this clanking of armor, rushed up behind her. "Princess Zelda, you must hurry!"

"What is it?" Standing up, she brushed off the front of her dress from where she had been kneeling. "Is everything alright?"

His face was pale, despite running to her through the cold. Pressing his eyes shut for a moment, he turned his head away.

He swallowed. "It's your mother."

Zelda's eyes shot wide open. "Is she well?"

She'd been praying so hard for her for so long, after all. Maybe today was the day that did it. Maybe she was-

He shook his head. "She wants to see you."

A pang of fear struck Zelda, but she wasn't going to let it get to heart. Sometimes she called for her, and everything had been fine so far. Gathering her skirt up, she ran across the gardens to the nearest door. The frost was cold on her feet. The air felt as if it was stabbing her lungs.  
Knocking at the door, she waited for someone to open it. The large outside doors, heavy iron-wrought things, were too much for her to open on her own. She was only eight, after all. Finally, a servant opened the door, and she rushed inside. Across the hall, down to one room, then up and up the staircase until she reached another door. From there she rushed to the south side, screeching to a halt in front of her mother's door. It was cracked open.

Swallowing her fear, Zelda stepped inside. 

The doctor, who had been crouched at the food of the bed, stood up. Hurriedly, she rushed out of the room with only a quick address of Zelda's presence. Her father stood on one side of the bed, staring down at his wife in concern. Uneasy, she moved to her mother's side.

"Zelda..." She breathed, turning her head toward her. "Be strong for me, won't you?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You're not leaving."

She managed a little chuckle, which quickly turned into a hacking cough. "I wish I wasn't, darling. I want to stay with you, but I have to go."

"No, you don't!" Zelda took her mother's hand in both of hers. "You can't go. Please."

She blinked, a tears rolled down her face. "It's not my choice, Zelda. But promise to me... Don't stay sad forever. You have to live."

She choked.

"Promise."

"I promise! I promise just please don't... Don't go." 

Zelda's mother smiled, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, they opened again. A bright golden light shine from her eyes and mouth, unnaturally radiant and painful to the eyes.

"He's coming." She said with a strength her mother hadn't possessed for months. "Calamity Ganon will strike before your eighteenth birthday. You must be prepared."

Zelda blinked the tears out of her eyes. "What?"

"He's coming, my little..." The light died, and she fell back against the pillows.

Holding tighter to her hand, Zelda checked fruitlessly for a pulse she had no hope of finding. That last bit of prophesy, or the Goddess inhabiting her body, whatever it was, had taken all of her strength.  
Her father left the room silently, but Zelda held tighter yet to her mother's hand. She didn't let go until she was forced to, long after the body had alright cooled.

She didn't cry at the funeral. All her tears had already been spilled.

***

Prayer occupied most of Zelda's time now, but she still found time to do other things once in a while. Her study, a new development as her father tried to keep her happy, but mostly occupied far away from him. No one else was allowed in there, by her own rules. Except, of course, Urbosa. If she were to visit, she would have free reign.

But she didn't visit. Zelda hadn't seen her since... Well, since the funeral. She had been dressed in all black, her face completely veiled in the fashion of Gerudo women mourning their wives. No one at the funeral knew but her and Urbosa, but she thought she understood. Her father was what had kept them apart.  
Despite the heaviness of the burial, the darkness of everyone's one and clothes, Urbosa had refused to have her spirits drowned. Lively as ever, she had spoken with Zelda fondly about memories they shared of her mother. It did make it nicer, in a way, to think of her death as a Gerudo thing, not Hylian. Instead of being put forever in the ground until the Goddess moved her soul to another person, she was a forever guidance over them, walking even there with them. 

"The spirit world must be quite full, then." Zelda had mused, looking up as Urbosa chuckled.

"Not really." She replied. "She is alive in our memory, and shares space with people that we don't know at all. Things aren't physical there, you know."

"I'm not sure I understand." Zelda frowned.

Urbosa patted her head. "It's alright, little bird. Just know that she is with you."

But that had been a couple years ago now, and Zelda tried not to think about it; especially with what she had in front of her. On her desk, growing from a small pot, was a baby armoranth. According to her mother's stories, the plant could be cooked down with various organic substances to create potions that would increase a person's resilience. Though the stories had been just that, stories, she didn't doubt for a second their validity.  
With a careful hand, she drew the shape of the budding flowers. She had done this every week or so, so that she encapsulated each and every stage of growth. Every time she noticed something new, she got out her journal and began to draw again.

There was nothing up to chance about the flowers, how they grew. It was all a science, down to the exact minerals in the soil and amount of sunlight they received. If a flower suddenly died, it was a blight - not a Goddess.  
Zelda frowned. She knew that she shouldn't think of the Goddess that way, as having taken her mother and her happiness, but she couldn't help it. It was all too much to believe. Either she was good and loving, or she had possessed her mother, stealing all the life she had left.

But regardless of mothers and Goddesses or even Zelda, flowers still bloomed and animals still grew. She wasn't allowed to have animals yet, but one of these days she would. Hot-footed frogs, fireproof lizards, summer wing butterflies; she would be able to experiment on anything she dared. The methodical approach, the logic of it all... It was amazing.

Except, of course, the Silent Princess. Maybe she just wasn't watering it and giving it sun quite right, but the flower refused to thrive.

Shaking her head, Zelda returned to the armoranth.

***

Some days, her father wanted nothing to do with her. Other, she was required to sit by him in the throne room, meeting and seeing the people of her kingdom. It wasn't a good way to go about it, in her eleven-year-old opinion. Seeing people from such a distance, from up on a throne... How were you supposed to truly understand them?  
Zelda didn't know, and her father didn't care. She asked him before, one of the other times she had to sit with him, and was brushed off.

The doors opened once more, the Captain of the Guard entering with a low bow. He, of course, was a regular sight around the castle. More interesting, however, was who stood next to him.

A young boy, maybe her age, maybe younger, trembled in his boots. His blonde hair fell low over his freckled face, and his clothes were simple. Wooden training weapons were gripped tight in his hands, held perfectly upright. Blue eyes darted from this to that, never seeming to stand still.

Until they fell on her.

Zelda was glad for how her own hair has grown out: long enough to cover her eyes. It was a blessing that allowed him to not be able to see how she looked back at him.  
He looked... Confused. Sad, even. There was an honesty to those eyes that few people had these days. So as her father and his father spoke, she watched him, wondering what he would do.

***

It was barely any time at all later that things started to feel urgent. Her father was sending out messengers, Rito and Hylian, in a near constant stream, searching for the hero's sword. That was a part of the Goddess's plan, after all.

The Goddess. Zelda could spit, she was so angry. Why, when she had so much power, would she do that? Why use her mother, and kill her in the process? Why give only a vague timeframe for when evil would strike again? 

Frowning, Zelda shook her head. She couldn't be mad at the a Goddess. No, she could, but she wasn't supposed to. If she wanted to save the kingdom, if she wanted to finally unlock the awful power she was supposed to have a handle on so long ago than she should revere her as she was taught.  
Still, it stung. Prayers were bitter and empty words as they rolled off her lips, all the recitation having drilled each sequence to memory. Everything, all of the time, was oriented towards her power.

And yet, it refused to be seen. As Zelda finished her final prayer, she opened her eyes. The Goddess statue stared at her impersonally with its blank eyes, but the dark smile on its stony lips was more telling. She seemed to marvel in Zelda's suffering: first by taking her mother, and now by denying her the power she was supposed to have. The water around her was cold, but not so much that it was unbearable. It was times like this she wondered what all she would have to do to finally just... Awaken it.  
Turning away, she trudged out of the pond, up and across the gardens to the door. Sluggish, she made her way back up to her room to get ready for the day.

***

Of course, her father had to call for her. Zelda, still chilled from the water at the spring that morning, made her way down to the throne room. It was boring as ever, the eternal waiting and listening. She wondered how her father wasn't also incredibly bored, but inside knew the answer she would receive.

"You must learn patience, Zelda."

As if she wasn't only twelve. But, it wasn't so bad. The great hall was quite warm, trying its best to fight off her chill. Her father seemed in a good enough mood today, so she didn't need to worry about him starting any arguments.

Suddenly, the doors were forced open, and quickly. In a moment, her and her father were on their feet, ready for an attack.

"My king! The messenger! He's come back!" A breathless knight panted, completely doubled over. "He says he has news."

As quickly as they rose, her father was striding across the hall, down to the courtyard. Slower, more hesitantly, Zelda followed.  
The messenger, with news about the sword, no doubt. All of the soldiers would try their best to claim it, the chosen one would prevail, and they would be that much closer to saving Hyrule. Didn't that sound great? Except Zelda still couldn't awaken her power, even though she had been trying for four years. Nothing.

And some knight would pick up the sword, simple as anything, and claim it. Clenching her jaw, Zelda followed her father, holding herself perfectly upright, a pinched expression on her face. If she hadn't been angry, she was afraid she would have begun to cry.

***

When they got to the clearing, Zelda still hung back by her father's side. One by one the soldiers tried, failed, and moved on. Several hurt themselves trying, one woman coming near death.  
It felt fruitless. Hopeless. Just like the hours and hours Zelda spent every morning in freezing cold water, hoping for just a moment of the Goddess's attention. Maybe she hated them after all. Maybe she wasn't coming to their rescue.

Still, a part of her was relieved by their failure. She wasn't the only one.

Then a little boy her age, with a mess of blonde hair and sad blue eyes walked up to the pedestal. It was the Captain of the Guard's son... Link? Glancing over at the Captain himself, she saw him on his knees in prayer.

As if that would do anything.

Link looked over at them, took a deep breath, then laid ahold of the sword.

And everything went searing white.

***

The light was the same as had come from her mother, Zelda was sure. The Goddess had transported her to a stark white land with a thin layer of water on the ground, shining her reflection back at her. The Great Deku Tree frowned over her, the sword still in its place. Link, too, stood there with a blank expression of awe.  
Yet everyone, and everything, else had melted away.

"You have done well, young one." The Great Deku Tree droned. "You have found the sword, and have taken hold."

Link looked around, but didn't seem to see her. The tree was clearly talking to him.

He laughed. "You are the chosen one, Link. If you choose to take the sword, you will be the one to save Hyrule... But..." He frowned even deeper. "You may turn back. In the end, it is your choices that decide. I cannot force you to choose."

Link turned back again, his eyes widening when they fell on Zelda. She remained still, her expression betraying nothing of how she felt.

"You too, Princess." The tree said, turning his attention to her. "You are one of the authors of our future. Our fate rests in both of your hands."

But it came so easily to him, she wanted to scream. Destiny is cruel, and chooses to reveal itself to few.

Everything went dark.

***

Up to her waist in the frigid water, Zelda strengthened her resolve to stay put. Though, her shaking lips made her prayer difficult to understand, even to herself. Things were like this, these days. She would get dressed in her outfit of worship early in the morning, then go to various springs and altars and statues to pray. Her father said that he wouldn't rest until she had prayed at every one in Hyrule, unless her power awakened sooner.

She had to keep up with the swordsman, after all.

Before her eighteenth birthday... That seemed so far away, though. She was only thirteen, after all. Five more years seemed like plenty to awaken her power, but father insisted. She couldn't argue with him, so every morning she dragged herself down to the designated spring of the day.  
At the beginning, she prayed with an armed guard near her, or at the very least she was within one's sight. Now, her father had decided that the Goddess may only want to reveal herself to Zelda, so she prayed alone.

They were willing to try anything, though, honestly... She had nearly lost all hope.

Shivering hard again, Zelda couldn't help the tremors going through her body. She kept trying to recite all the prayers and chants and hymns she knew, but she would forget the line in the middle and had to start over again. Things were feeling fuzzy and blurred, so she closed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate. The water lapping around her had ceased feeling cold to her numb legs, now just making her feel heavy.  
Then, as if from within, a terrible warmth spread through her body. It was wonderful and awful at the same time, making even the thin little dress she wore feel too hot. Zelda wondered if that was the power, if when she opened her eyes she would see a great light glowing from her body... But she couldn't open her eyes; they were too heavy. Her arms felt like lead, hands clasped together in front of her. Her head started to feel light, as if she might fall- 

And just like that, Zelda crashed backwards into the water.

***

When Zelda woke up, she was still cold. Her body felt heavy, eyelids refusing to open. There was certainly something draped over her, and there was a smell in the air like...

Gerudo Town?

Shaking her head despite how dizzy she felt, she forced her eyes open.  
The heaviness on top of her was her blanket, tucked tight around the edge of the bed, the warmth of the covers attempting to make a difference on her frigid body. A hot fire crackled in the fireplace, with a cast iron pot hanging over the flames.

"You're awake, little bird."

She groaned. "Urbosa?"

Sure enough, Urbosa sat beside her, a shawl thrown over her shoulders and a worried look on her face. "How are you feeling?"

Blinking hard, she tried to sit up. "I feel tired, and..." She shivered. "Cold. What happened?"

Urbosa shook her head. "You passed out in the spring. Why your father didn't have someone there watching to make sure you're alright, I'll never know. If that guard hadn't found you when he did..."

Zelda was surprised to see how Urbosa's normally gentle face had transformed; her brows were drawn together, her lips, dark red this time, were turned into a frown. Her hand, resting on top of the blanket, was clenched into a fist.

"He thought that having someone else watch would... I don't know. He thought it was messing it up somehow." She explained. "He doesn't mean any wrong."

"He doesn't do any right, either." Urbosa sighed. "I made up some soup; I thought the warming recipe would be good for you."

"But... How did you get here so soon?"

She laughed. "Little bird, you are the most inquisitive, aren't you? The treaty I signed with your father so long ago is coming to the end of its time, so I came to renew it. It's just good luck that I ended up being here for you."

Zelda nodded. 

"Though, I must say... Relations between your kingdom and mine have been more strained lately. It may be that we can no longer come to an agreement. In that case..." She trailed off, then stood up. "Never you mind that, little bird. Now, I'll dish some soup."

"Is it the same kind you made, when my mother caught that awful sickness in Gerudo Town?" Zelda asked, sitting up a little more.

Urbosa chuckled. "I didn't think you'd remember that, being so long ago."

"It's one of the most delicious things I've ever tasted."

"That's quite the compliment." Urbosa took the lid off the pot, and began ladling the soup into a bowl. "Careful, it's hot."

The soup smelled heavenly: rich broth with flecks of spice floating to the top, creamy vegetables, and the warm, meaty flavor of sunshrooms. Heeding Urbosa's warning, Zelda was careful to blow on the soup before spooning a bit into her mouth.  
Everything she remembered about that night in Gerudo Town seemed to flood back, sitting with her mother and Urbosa at her table, drinking soup and bundling themselves up against the desert chill. Even Urbosa, who had a much greater resistance to the heat and cold, had thrown on a shawl. They all laughed and told stories until she nearly fell asleep on the table, and was whisked off to bed.

That was over six years ago now, getting further away as time took its awful toll. Zelda had only been six, yet she could remember it like it was yesterday. Though, even now, it seemed that the memory of her mother's face was fading.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and Urbosa wiped them away with a gentle hand.

"I miss her too," She said as if she knew exactly what Zelda was thinking. "I miss her too."

***

Years seemed to drag on and on, each one blurring into the next with the routine monotony of Zelda's life. There were a few bright points: the many flowers and animals she'd dissected, learning how to fight well enough with a sword, and any time she got to see a dog. There were downsides too, of course. The alliance between the Gerudo and the Hylians broke down, she could not get the silent princess to grow domestically, and no amount of prayer had unlocked her powers yet. It was maddening, waiting and trying and praying for something that didn't seem possible anymore.

So she focused harder on her study. Various plants, dried and living, covered the space. Display cases with beetles, butterflies, and dragonflies hung proudly on the walls. She had been doing this for years, after all, and she was now fifteen. Few doctor's hands were as steady as hers, at least, that's what people tended to say at parties.  
Her father's social gathering were one of her least favorite parts of being a princess... Not that she enjoyed much of it, anyway. The people were always kind and polite, but tended to be... Patronizing. They found it humorous that she would have such an interest in science. 

Her father, though, was worse. He hated it. He hated every specimen, every tool, and every moment she spent in her little study instead of being out praying. His beard was fully white now, likely due to stress. Being the King of a kingdom he knew would be in grave danger before the next three years were up had to be a lot of pressure.  
Zelda frowned. Being the only hope for that kingdom may be worse, though. Without her sealing power, the whole kingdom - no, the whole known world - could fall. All because she couldn't-

"Zelda! Princess Zelda!" A servant, Marnia, most likely, by the motherly tone, rapped on the door. "You'll want to see this, Princess!"

Sighing, she got up from her seat and smoothed her shirt. At best it was a dog, at worst it was a suitor. How bad could it be, if Marnia was so excited?  
Marnia got excited for anything, Zelda reminded herself, as she opened the door.

"Come on! Come on!" Marnia rushed down the corridor, towards the stairs. "Follow me, now!" 

Deciding to humor her, Zelda followed. She did seem quite excited, even compared to normal. This may be something, well... Good. Trying not to keep her hopes up, she tried to tune in to Marnia's babble.

"-found it just this morning, and I knew you'd be so excited! They sent for all the best Sheikah scientists, but I thought, why not send our own?"

She smiled at that, still following close behind a as they crossed out of the gardens, into the wide Hyrule fields.

"There she is!" Marnia exclaimed, gesturing to a large hole in the ground. "Now, I'd love to stick around, but I do have things I must do."

"Thank you, Marnia." Zelda nodded. 

Just like that, she rushed back to the castle. She swore that woman would never do anything slowly. Never mind that though, what was down in the hole?  
Carefully, Zelda lowered herself down and slipped to the bottom. The hole looked as if it had been for a new building's foundation, but they had struck... something near the center. There was more dirt displaced there, surrounding an object with an odd, metallic glow. Not caring one bit about her hands, Zelda began to wipe dirt from its surface. Slowly, swirls and designs began to come through.

What was it?

Curious, Zelda kept digging until Marnia came back with lunch and a shovel, both of which helped enormously in her efforts. By sundown, she had the entirety of what looked like an odd head uncovered. Its glassy eye stared forward with a blankness, the head capable of spinning ever so slightly on its base. Now, if she only had some oil...

***

While the sun was up if Zelda wasn't praying, she was studying the Guardians. That's what she had named them, anyway, and the name stuck among the other researchers. They had accepted her readily into their crew, all working together first to uncover the rest of the thing, then to see if they could make it operational. After a couple weeks of digging and hauling, the first goal was accomplished. After that, it became much more difficult. Zelda found that she enjoyed working in the oils, circuitry, a gears. It was just another form of silence, everything working together to a T. Just like he'd plants, which she had such great success with.

Except, of course, the Silent Princess.

***

Now sixteen, the pressure was even heavier than before. Zelda's father demanded that she have a knight, appointed to her safety.

She knew who it would be the moment the words fell out of his mouth. It would be Link, the chosen one, the hero.

She could not hate him more.

After all this time of prayer and begging and pleading, death and desertion and loneliness, he got his fate as simple as could be. Though, his eyes carried a certain sadness she couldn't deny, it wasn't enough to make her forgive the Goddess for what she had done.  
So her father chose, and sure enough, it was him. Throughout the whole ceremony not a tear fell from Zelda's eyes.

She could scream; and light would pour from her eyes and mouth, but darkness would come from her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinywords! Comments are love <3
> 
> Requests are open!


End file.
